Rock And Roll
by Human Emotions
Summary: A rebellious Namine and her best friend, Kairi. What could go wrong? F/F. NamiKai.
1. Chapter 1

**Heh. Here I am again, writing KH fanfics. But it's a little different this time... yuri? Eh, it's my first time writing this shiz. Here goes nothing!**

**(I don't own any Kingdom Hearts characters, but their personalities and styles are 100% me.)**

Once again, Namine found herself sleeping in. She groaned, slamming her hand down in the snooze button for the twentieth time. When she finally summoned the energy to check the time, school had already been in session for five minutes. "Shit."

Her mother didn't even bother to wake her anymore. She simply wrote a note saying "If you're late again, I'm taking the keys." and taped it to Namine's bedroom door each morning, but with a different threat. She rarely carried out those threats, and they were hardly effective, but she still did it.

As Namine pulled her neon green socks onto her feet, she wobbled and hopped down the hall and down the stairs. There, in the kitchen, she pulled her old black converse - holes and all - onto her feet. Then she shoveled down a bowl of whatever and texted her best friend, Kairi, to see if she was at school either.

After she was "well-nourished," she pulled a bristle brush through her blonde-with-black-tips hair and pulled on a denim jacket. Then came the eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow, and all the other necessities of a sixteen-year-old girl. Then, eventually, came Kairi's reply of, "Nah, we reb today?" Namine thought this over before replying, "Momll KILL me, sorry."

"Just for a little bit?" Kairi pled, earning an agreement from her friend. "Sweet, meet me tune, k?" Namine sighed as she shoved most of her things into a small purse. "W/e" she replied, not wanting to walk all the way to Tune, the local "punk" shop, but she didn't want to let her friend down. Then, she texted, "Who's gonna be there?"

Kairi didn't respond. Namine knew the answer. Olette, Roxas, Axel, and Sora. It was obvious, really. They were the kids who cut class to hang out at Tune. They were Namine's friends. They had been her friends ever since her parents got divorced and she changed. Seriously.

"_Mom!" a thirteen-year-old Namine had whined, dragging out the word to its fullest level of annoyingness. "Why can't I go to the party?" _

_Her mother ignored her, too busy shouting at her father. Namine was used to it and continued to talk to her mother. "Everyone else is going!" Suddenly, her mother snaps. "Namine, you need to shut up. I'm tired of your whining and complaining. You have a damn good life! So just shut up. I'm sick of it." _

_Seeing the hurt in Namine's eyes, her mother wanted to break down crying and apologize. But she didn't have time. Namine's father was back to yelling at her. She said nothing, absorbing all of his anger and bottling it up. As soon as he finished fuming, she turned around, grabbed the car keys, and left. But before she did, she flipped him the bird and said "Fuck you."_

Namine shivered at the memory.

(A/N: Yup. Extremely short? I agree. But I was starting to get writer's block and when that happens everything I write is crap. So, there you have it.)


	2. Chapter 2

Namine sighed. She just barely remembered to turn off the lights and lock the door before she left. _See ya in a few, _she texted Kairi. _Radical!_ Namine smiled. Her friend used words like that. Stellar, radical, psychedelic, groovy, keen, bitchin', pimp, dope, the shit, badass, boss, choice, and the occasional "fab." Negative words were used in the same way amongst the friends. Groady, gnarly, panty waist, raunchy, skag, skuzz… They - being everyone in the group - used most of those words. They felt as if their lingo made them just a little better than everyone else. But, hey, who didn't?

They acted as if they were back in the 70's. Used the right words, anyway. Played hooky. Olette often "chilled" (as she referred to it) against the wall with her shutter shades on. She thought that made her, like, totally boss. Roxas agreed somewhat, seeing as he was ready to do just about anything for her. They'd been going steady for about a month now, and Roxas was already saying "I love you" and shit. Olette didn't exactly say it back. Roxas didn't exactly care. Yet.

Namine parked her mother's El Camino in the mall's parking lot.. She didn't exactly _like _the car, but it was the only one she could use. Her mother carpooled to work so Namine could drive to school or… _other_ places.

As usual, she almost locked her keys inside the car, forgot to lock it, and wanted to slam her head against it all before she even saw Kairi.

Kairi waited for Namine outside, near the smokers. She did this every time they skipped and went to Tune. It was, in a way, their ritual. Namine liked the fact that Kairi would wait for her, outside, even when it was raining. Damaging her lungs, no doubt. They didn't exactly care about that. Nor were they afraid of death. They all saw it as inevitable, and hell, if they're gonna die, they should make life a party.

So they did. Every Friday, Namine jumped through the school doors a split second before the bell rang, screaming "Speed, weed, rock n' roll! Sex, drugs and birth control! First we live and then we die; fuck the world, let's get high!" Then she'd hear a "Rock on!" or "Woo!" from her homeroom. She'd smirk and walk in like nothing had happened, though the act had been performed several times before. The teacher would scold her for being late, she'd shrug and lean back in her chair, tilting it up on two legs.

So, anyway, back to the point. It was drizzling slightly and Namine could tell, even from her spot in the parking lot, that she was shivering. She shook her head slightly and jogged to Kairi, even though there were puddles. By the time she reached her best friend, her shoes and socks were soaking wet. She didn't comment on them. No need to add another hardship to one another's lives.

Kairi grabbed Namine's arm with the strength of a vice grip and pulled her inside faster than she could object. "You're late," she mumbled, walking toward Tune. Her shoes made that sloshing noise that shoes make whenever they're wet. Namine concentrated on the rhythm of it as she walked in silence behind her friend.

**(I know it's short as hell, but I couldn't help it! I just had to update with SOMETHING, so I settled for this. Excuse my non-updating-ness.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Kairi's shoes continued to distract Namine all the way to their designation, so she didn't notice when a friend (or acquaintance) waved and said hi. She felt a little sorry for that when she finally diverted her eyes from her friend's feet. "Oh?" she said quietly, not sure if she actually wanted to say it. "What?" Kairi replied, turning toward her blonde-haired friend. She squinted her eyes and added, "Your tips are fading." Namine separated a lock of her hair and realized that Kairi was right. "Maybe I'll get my hair done later."

Kairi shrugged and wrung her own hair out, drips of water splashing on the navy blue carpet of the mall's floor. Namine couldn't help but smile - she loved Kairi's "who cares?" attitude. Namine wondered for a split second if Kairi knew how she felt, but shook off the thought, not wanting to be bothered by it all morning. Or afternoon. She didn't know how long she'd stay.

"Well, are you just going to stand there and stare at me, or are we going in?" Kairi asked. "That's… what she said," Namine replied with a snicker. Kairi rolled her eyes and walked into the store. Namine heard a greeting from Sora, who _every_one knew was madly in love with Kairi. Namine couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. She quickly followed her friend.

When she stepped into the store, she felt comforted by everything. Her friends, obviously, but other things, too. The skateboard above the register. It was simple, no pattern or logo or picture. Just black. She loved how the whole room seemed foggy when illuminated by the red strobe lights in each corner. There were vintage records lining the walls. A bin of CD's sat in the corner by the register, as if it wasn't welcome in a place like this. Namine smiled as she took in the scenery, not sure if someone had greeted her or not. As soon as she tuned in, she heard, "Nam? Nami? Namine?"

"What?" she said, a little dazed. Roxas rolled his eyes, though his blonde hair was draped in front of them so it was hard to tell. "Glad to have you back on Earth," he snorted. Namine ignored him. Their relationship just wasn't the same since Namine started having… _feelings_ for girls. But, technically, they were dating. Everybody told them that they were so cute a couple, so they stayed together. They hung out, yeah, but he couldn't help but glare when he saw her looking, with the slightest sense of neediness, into Kairi's eyes.

Namine moved so that she was between Kairi and Roxas. He put his arm around her waist, sending tingles down her spine. She liked that she still had some romantic feelings for him, that they weren't just together because they were "cute." She looked up at him and smiled. He winked at her and kissed her lips gently. "Gross," Axel muttered. "Jealous much?" Kairi joked. "All I'm saying is that they should deal with their business _privately,_" he told her. "Hey, Roxas," Olette said, nudging him. "I think Axel's got the hots for your girl." Axel sneered at her, looking away.

Kairi leaned over, whispering in Olette's ear. Namine swallowed back her envy. When Kairi finished what she was saying, Olette's rolled her eyes and agreed. Roxas raised an eyebrow at Olette, and she just shrugged.

The background music - Asking Alexandria, usually - was the only thing that didn't make their visits to Tune quiet. Unless somebody struck up a conversation, but that was a little unlikely. All the kids, the misfits, that hung out during school hours, the ones that cut class… all they had to do was think. Think, and make trouble. But nobody really wanted to make trouble. They wanted time to sort things out; they wanted better lives. Nobody seemed to know how to give them what they wanted.

"What time is it?" Namine wondered aloud. Axel looked down at his wrist, squinting his eyes and trying to read his analog watch. "Like, eleven, or something," he replied after a few moments. Namine sighed. "Hey Kai, you wanna go get your hair done with me?" she asked. Her friend shrugged. "Sure, why not." Namine planted a kiss on Roxas' cheek and left the store with Kairi.

"It gets kind of awkward in there, y'know?" she said once they were away from their friends. Kairi nodded. "Yeah." They walked in silence. Namine occasionally peered over at the red-head, admiring her posture… and her chest. Namine hated to admit it, but she was really very attracted to her best friend.

Just as they neared their destination, Namine asked, "What did you say to Ollie back there?" Kairi thought for a moment, thinking perhaps she had forgotten. "Oh, yeah," she said. "I told her to lay off Axel because he's crazy in love with you." She snickered to herself. "He is _not_!" Namine protested, a light blush crossing her face. "Oh, cut the crap, Namine, _every_ guy is crazy in love with you." Namine looked away. _If only every _girl _was, _Namine thought to herself. _Or even just you._ She sighed. "Not Sora," she noted. Kairi rolled her eyes.

Namine and Kairi got their hair done. The red-head had totally altered her hair color, having it dyed platinum blonde with cobalt streaks. Namine thought this was a little drastic, but it more or less worked on her. She, on the other hand, just retouched the black tips of her hair. Once again, Namine found herself admiring Kairi's I-don't-care attitude, among other things.

"Kairi," Namine said softly. Kairi's reply was a sleepy-sounding "Whut?" Namine bit down on her bottom lip, thinking about what she was going to say. "I have to go to the bathroom. Will you come with me?" She knew this sounded very childish but she had no other way to get her alone. Kairi shrugged. "Why not?" she said for the second time that morning. Or afternoon, they still weren't sure what time it was. And of course, Kairi's dye-job had taken a while.

Namine trailed down the corridor that led to the ladies' room with Kairi behind her. When she was certain there was nobody around, she turned to her friend. "Kai? I have a question." Namine was sure that if she were a dog, Kairi's ear would have perked up. "Shoot." Namine inhaled slowly, forming her question mentally. "Have you… ever been attracted to a girl?" she asked, on guard. Kairi thought for a moment. "I kissed Pam in seventh grade, don't you remember?" Namine cursed inwardly. She had forgotten about that. It had made her cry for three days.

"I mean, _sexually _attracted?" the (natural) blonde girl rephrased.

"Umm…" Kairi said. She didn't look like she had any intention of completing her sentence.

"Never mind," Namine mumbled, and they continued on with their day as if nothing had happened, though Namine was certain she felt an ache in her chest.


End file.
